Love at First sight?
by miryoko
Summary: A new teammate with a pst more mysterious then Kai's. Speaking of which what is up with him?
1. Default Chapter

" Hey Tyson!" Max called out. "Come on, Kenny just got a call from The BBA!" "Ok, ok I'm coming!" The dark hair boy put on his hat as he finished scarfing down his lunch. Running to catch up with his bright-eyed companion. " By the way" he asked, "what's the hurry?" " Got me!" The two boys raced up to the hotel that they were staying. As they entered the lobby, Tyson sniffed the air. " Mmmm. What is that wonderful smell?" he asked, as he started for the hotel's restaurant. Pulling him away from the table, Max dragged him to the elevator. Reaching the door to the room that they shared with Kenny, Tyson began to wonder out loud what the emergency was. " I mean what could be so important?" he was saying as Kenny opened the door. " Where have you guys been?" he asked urgently. Tyson opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Kenny saying " Oh well it doesn't really matter." Entering the room they saw Mr. Dickinson himself. "Hello boys." He said in his usually cheery voice. " Hello Mr. Dickinson" both Tyson and Max said at the same time. "Now that you're all here I would like you all to meet someone. Ok you can come in now!" he called out. The boys looked as the door opened. 


	2. New Teamate!

The boys watched as the figure walked in to the room. Closing the door behind her she looked at them with her strange purple eyes. Weird Kai thought. I mean I've seen purple eyes before but these ones just aren't natural! " Hey how ya doing" Kai looked up and saw that already Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei were getting to know the stranger. "Konichiwa" she said to them with a slight bow. " Boys, I would like to introduce your new teammate!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed. They all just stared at him. This statement surprised even Kai. " That is if you boys want her on the team," he added hurriedly. ~ Rashi's P.O.V~ Look at them! Crawling all over each other because no one is sure what the other thinks of me! Except that one in the corner. All he's doing is staring at them like their idiots. I mean they might be, But how would I know! I just met them. So who am I to judge! Looking over at Kai again, she saw that he was staring at her. Looking away she thought, Brrr. Man, is he ever cold. I don't mean physically. His eyes have that get away from me look! Which is exactly what I intend to do if I get on this team! Stay away from him, Far away if possible.  
  
" Alright then!" Tyson said after awhile of talking, " It's been decided! Rashi welcome to the Bladebreakers! A small smile spread over her face and she quietly said thank you. " By the way," Tyson said, " I'm Tyson." " And I'm Max," The blonde haired one said. " I'm Rei," " I'm Kenny but if you want, you can call me Chief." Kenny said all of this in one breath All of them waited for Kai to introduce himself but no answer came. " And that would be Kai over there in the corner," Rei said. "Pleased to meet you all, I think" Rashi said stealing a glance over at Kai. Seeing where her glance fell Rei whispered " don't mind him, he's always like this. Once you get to know him he lightens up a bit." "yeah, I guess" She said softly. 


	3. Room Mates?

Disclaimer!! I do not own Beyblade. So quit your belly aching.  
  
Rei walked into the room that he was sharing with Kai. Looking over at him Rei suddenly wondered why Kai had been so cold to Rashi. He hadn't even given a second glance when they all went down to see how good of a blader she was. And she was great! Of course Rei could see both her and her bitbeast hadn't even been trying. As rei was thinking about all he heard a knock on the door. Kai stode over and opened it quickly, at the same moment looking as if he regretted ever doing that. At door stood Rashi holding her shoulder bag that held her stuff. " Mr. Dickonsin said that I had to share a room with you guys for the time being" Looking at her Rei could see how uncomfortable she under Kai's glare. Smiling he told her come on in and set her stuff on the bed nearest the window. Looking gratefully at him Rashi brushed past Kai and sat down on the bed she would be sleeping in. looking at Kai she glanced at Rei with an inquiring look. Rei shrugged his shoulders. Taking a deep breath rashi looked back over at Kai and said " Look I Know that you don't like me, in fact you don't have to, I won't even ask you to. I will ask that you treat with same respect you treat everyone else on your team with. That's all I ask." Kai looked at her puzzeled at first before looking coldly at her. " people earn my respect. They don't ask for it. In fact I can't stand people that beg like you do." Rashi looked at Kai with a small fire blazing in her eyes. Rei noted that her fists had clenched tight and her knuckles were turning white. " I do not beg. I was merly asking but apparently you absolutly no clue what the word friendship means." Rei could see that Rashi was going to hit Kai shortly. So what do you care. The bastard is clearly asking for it after the way he's treated her. He knows it, you know it, and most of all she knows it. Rei didn't even try to push these thoughts down, he knew they were true. Kai ended what could've been a fight by walking out the door at that moment. Rashi stared after him, knowing that she had won that round but nonetheless couldn't help feeling that the next time she wouldn't be so lucky. 


End file.
